


my little sky

by Rirenyaoi99



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirenyaoi99/pseuds/Rirenyaoi99
Summary: Cuando el noveno solicitó su presencia en su despacho, jamás imaginó que terminaría convirtiéndose en el prometido de su futuro alumno, pero lo que menos se imaginaba eran las dificultades que su pequeño cielo impondría para aceptar su compromiso.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Italia  
Mansión Vongola

La noche hacia el acto de presencia en la hermosa Italia, mientras que en la mansión Vongola se podrá observar a los criados realizando sus labores diarias y algunos preparándose para servir la cena, al término de la cual podría retirarse a descansar, sin embargo el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta rompió el tranquilo silencio que reinaba dentro de la mansión.

Uno de los criados se apresuro a abrir la puerta mientras que dejaba el paso a un hombre alto, vestido con un elegante traje negro, con una camisa color amarillo la cual hacia juego con la cinta que llevaba en su fredora, de su cuello colgaba un pequeño chupete color amarillo, pero eso no fue lo que atrajo la atención de los sirvientes, sino lo apuesto que era, dejaba a más de uno ya fuesen hombres o mujeres con las ganas de ser poseídos por ese apuesto hombre.

Pero eso no podría importarle menos a nuestro galán, quien ya conocía el efecto que provocaba en las personas, así que con pasos lentos pero elegantes se dirigía al despacho del dueño de la mansión, considerado como uno de los mafiosos con mayor poder dentro de Italia , el actual líder de la familia Vongola, un hombre maduro pero de una actitud amable y uno de sus amigos más cercanos, su nombre Timoteo.

El misterioso visitante llego por fin a la puerta del despacho del noveno, llamo a la puerta suavemente.

Pase - se escucho una voz cansada pero a la vez tranquila.

El visitante se interno en el lugar y se dirigió a uno de los sillones para tomar asiento.

Buenas noches nono- saludo el apuesto hombre.

Buenas noches Reborn

Continuara ....

avance

Caos

¿Q Quien eres ?

Soy tu nuevo tutor- menciono el extraño con una voz grave y atrayente- y tu futuro esposo

La cara del castaño era un poema se puso pálido mientras exclamaba  
Hiiiiee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos 
> 
> Solo quiero mencionar que este fanfic tambien lo pueden leer en mi perfil de wattpad RirenYaoi1 con el mismo nombre.


	2. Chapter 2

Dentro de la oficina del noveno jefe de la familia Vongola, Reborn quien habiéndose instalado en uno de los sillones ubicados en el centro de la habitación, mientras dirigía su vista por el lugar el cual no había cambiado, el escritorio ubicado al fondo de la habitación a espaldas de un gran ventanal, dos sillones divididos por una mesa de centro que encajaba perfectamente con la decoración, y por supuesto una enorme pila de papeles encima del escritorio, los cuales esperaban ser firmados y prometían no dar descanso a Nono, quien se busca sumido en firmar los mismos.

Después de algunos minutos, los cuales parecieron una eternidad para el sicario, quien espero "pacientemente" a que el capo le hablara quien se escuchaba tan jovial como siempre a pesar de los años.

Reborn, mi viejo amigo ¿Como has estado? - Dijo esto mientras se levantaba a estrechar la mano del asesino.

Noveno, gracias, me encuentro bien - Respondió regresando el saludo - pero me imagino que no me has llamado para saludarme, ¿cierto?

Timoteo suspiro, pero bueno así era Reborn siempre directo.

De momento el capo cambió su semblante a uno mas serio - La razón por la que te he llamado aquí se debe a que mi tiempo como jefe de Vongola esta por terminar, es por ello que debo dejar el mando a mi sucesor y quiero que tu lo entrenes - Las palabras dichas por Timoteo sorprendieron al sicario, pero no lo demostró.

En pocas palabras quieres que me convierta en el tutor del candidato al puesto- Reborn suspiro, no estaba en sus planes encargarse de otro niño después de entrenara a Dino Cavallone, pero le debía un favor al noveno y el era un hombre que no le gustaba deber nada a nadie.

Acepto- Respondió no era que realmente quisiese hacerlo, pero un viaje no le vendría mal, ademas necesitar quitarse de encima a una de sus amantes, la única que le quedaba en realidad, la chica era muy insistente y su paciencia había llegado a su límite .

Excelente - La voz de Timoteo lo saco de sus pensamientos- Ten este es el archivo de mi sucesor.

Recibió el folder de manera desinteresada pero al momento de abrirlo no pudo evitar quedarse embelesado con la foto que se mostraba en el archivo, un hermoso castaño de ojos color miel, los cuales atraparon su atención al instante, su mirada denotaba inocencia y su piel blanca solo lo hacían mas deseable a los ojos de Reborn.

Algunos minutos han pasado y el sicario no había pronunciado palabra alguna, Nono quien se había percatado de la situación decidió romper el silencio que se había formado dentro del despacho.

¿Sucede algo amigo mio? - La voz del noveno lo saco de su trance así que intento disimular, pero al poseer la hiper intuición, Nono pudo percatarse de la situación, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y una maravillosa idea surcaba por su mente.

Reborn mi amigo, tengo otra petición que hacerte.

¿Qué sucede noveno? 

Escucha, se trata de mi nieto, el es especial. 

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Preguntó Reborn con autentica curiosidad.

Mi nieto Tsuyanoshi es un doncel , en pocas palabras el puede procrear vida en su interio r- menciono Timoteo mientras que le daba la espalda al sicario para esconder la sonrisa maliciosa que se formaba en su rostro- Es por ello que es primordial para mi que mi nieto no se vea amenazado por dicha condición, llevo años buscando alguien con quien comprometerlo pero aun no he encontrado a nadie digno de ello.

El silencio se hizo presente en el despacho mientras que ambos hombres se miraban expectantes a la respuesta del otro. El primero en romper el silencio fue Reborn.

Entonces me imagino que desea que me convierta en el prometido de tu nieto, también presiento que no podré negarme a ello - mientras decía esto su mirada se buscaba escondida bajo su fredora. 

En efecto y ya que has aceptado de buena gana partirás mañana mismo a Naminori en Japón, no quiero retrasos, ¡ah! una ultima cosa, lleva contigo esta gargantilla la cual demuestra que Tsunayoshi es tu prometido. - Dijo mientras le entregaba dicho objeto de color negro con un hermoso camafeo en el centro del cual colgaba una perla genuina- Colócala en su cuello cuando lo veas de otro modo su compromiso sera nulo.

Al finalizar la charla con Nono, le quedará en la mansión esa noche, a la mañana siguiente se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto donde un avión privado de Vongola lo esperaba, el se dio sin mayores contratiempos y mientras admiraba la cuidad de Namim desde su asiento, no podía dejar de pensar en ese hermoso castaño a quien ya deseaba poseer, pero primero cumpliría con su deber como tutor, para pasar a los deberes del prometido.

Al llegar a la cuidad inmediatamente en una de las limusinas de Vongola se dirigió a la casa de su futuro alumno y prometido, toco el timbre de la casa pero nunca se esperó que al abrirse esa puerta conocería tan pronto al dueño de sus pensamientos, sonrió de una manera sensual y provocativa mientras que se dirigía hacia el castaño e invadía su espacio personal.

Caos

¿Q Quien eres ? - Pregunto el pequeño castaño quien se moría de los nervios y se sonrojaba debido a la cercanía de ese hombre, quien se acerco a su oído para hablarle.

Soy tu nuevo tutor- menciono el extraño con una voz grave y atrayente- y tu futuro esposo, mi nombre es Reborn.

La cara del castaño era un poema se puso pálido mientras exclamaba   
Hiiiiee

Continuara ...

Avance

kyaaa tsuna-chan tienes un prometido muy apuesto

¡NO ES MI PROMETIDO! - decía sonrojándose 

No lo niegues mi amor - dijo mientras que se acercaba su cara sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los suyos- haré de ti el mejor jefe de la mafia y el mejor esposo .


	3. Chapter 3

Lo que pareció ser una mañana tranquila para cierto castaño de ojos color miel se convirtió rápidamente en una situación incomprensible que se enfrenta a un hombre que está mirando hacia atrás y hacia atrás. se encontró aún procesando la información que Reborn le habia dicho.

Ara Tsu-kun ¿Quien es este apuesto joven? - tsuna quien no se había percatado de la presencia de su madre detrás del piso y comenzó a tartamudear.

M- Mamá, ¿Q- Que haces aquí? - dijo que el resultado de la reacción de su madre es la misma que la de la situación, así que trato de evitar que su madre se haya enterado, pero como siempre su mala suerte, el jugo en contraya que Reborn se dirigió a su madre para explicar la situación.

Chaos Nana-san, mi nombre es Reborn .. - Iba a comenzar a explicar los motivos de su visita pero Nana lo interrumpió.

¿Tu eres Reborn ?, mi esposo me ha dicho que eres el prometido de mi tsu-kun, eres bastante apuesto - la menciono entusiasmada.

¿Iemitsu le hablo de mi? - lo más probable es que esto fuera de la obra de Nono, debió mencionárselo en algún momento durante su viaje.

Por supuesto que comenzó a buscar un candidato apropiado para ser el prometido de nuestro tsuna.

Ya veo, mi nombre es Reborn Arcobaleno, es un gusto conocerla - mientra se presenta en el tomo la mano de Nana para besar el dorso de su mano.

Kyaa Tsuna-chan tiene un prometido muy apuesto y caballeroso

NO ES MI PROMETIDO - dijo Tsuna sonjorandose - No lo aceptaré, jamas - Grito mientras que en su cara se observaba un adorable puchero que lo hacia más tierno a los ojos de Reborn.

No lo niegues mi amor - dijo acercándose a su cara, sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los suyos, haré de ti el mejor jefe de la mafia y el mejor esposo.

Dicho esto el castaño no pudo evitar ponerse más rojo de lo que ya estaba y preguntarse qué seria de el ahora adelante.

Continuara ..

Avance

no puedo estar contigo

No tienes voz ni voto en esto Dame-Tsuna - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

Claro que si, porque yo ...

¿Tu que? - le exigió con impaciencia

YO ESTOY SALIENDO CON ALGUIEN


	4. Chapter 4

No lo podía creer, era inaudito, nunca lo aceptaría, ¿Porque debería aceptarlo solo por que su padre lo había decidido ?, nunca tomaba en cuenta sus opiniones y su madre quien pensaba le apoyaría, estaba de acuerdo con esto, este compromiso era un error igual que el anterior, solo saldría lastimado de nuevo.

Mientras que el pequeño doncel se perdía en sus pensamientos Reborn quien ya se encuentran dentro de la casa, sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, observaba a su futuro pupilo y prometido, quien emanaba un aura depresiva, estuvo apunto de preguntarle que le sucedía, pero la voz de Nana quien se acercaba a la sala con una charola de te con galletas lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Reborn-kun toma algo de te- dijo mientas le entregaba una taza.

Gracias Nana-san 

No hay nada que agradecer, después de todo ya eres casi de la familia, me alegra saber que tsu-kun alguien tan amable y apuesto tiene como prometido estoy segura de que ...

¡EL NO ES MI PROMETIDO NADIE LO SERA NO QUIERO CASARME! ¿PORQUE NO LO ENTIENDEN? - grito tsuna alterado

Tsu-kun - le dijo su madre impactada por su comportamiento.

Solo entonces tsuna se dio cuenta de la atmósfera que reinaba en la estancia - Yo yo lo siento mama me retiraré a mi habitación - murmuro para prácticamente salir corriendo del lugar.

Perdona Reborn-kun parece que mi hijo no ha podido superar el pasado- le dijo mientras sostenía sus manos - por eso te pido le tengas paciencia yo no puedo contarte pero estoy seguro de que el lo hará cuando se sienta listo para superarlo.

¿Porque me dice todo esto de repente?

No soy tonta Reborn-kun, se que tu presencia aquí va mas allá de ser su prometido - esto sorprendió al sicario pero antes de decir algo Nana volvió a hablar - pero quiero creer que tu podrá ayudarlo a superar el pasado.

La mirada que le estaba dando Nana era imposible de evadir- de acuerdo haré lo posible para ayudarlo - dijo suspirando

Gracias Reborn-kun, ahora porque no subes con Tsu-kun, si van a ser pareja lo mejor es que se conozcan bien- le animo Nana mientras que lo conducía hacia las escaleras - mientras tanto yo saldre a comparar algunas cosas para la casa, nos vemos- dicho esto salió de la casa.

Reborn decidió subir las escalera y dentarse en la habitación de Tsuna sin tocar, sobresaltando al dueño de la misma quien se encontró acostado boca abajo en su cama, quien se incorporo. Ambos se miraron por minutos que parecieron horas, Tsuna decidió romper el contacto visual, desviando la mirada hacia algún punto en la habitación.

¿Que quieres? , ya lo dije hace rato no pienso aceptar este compromiso ni tampoco me convertiré en nada - Pero mientras decía esto no se percato de que Reborn se acercaba demasiado a él, para cuando se dio vuelta sus caras estaban cerca provocando un sonrojo en el castaño.

Escucha con atención Dame-Tsuna no puedes negarte a ello ya esta decidido - en su cara se mostraba una sonrisa de suficiencia al saberse responsable del sonrojo del castaño- tu seras mi futuro esposo y te convertirás en el décimo jefe de la familia Vongola

no puedo estar contigo- dicho esto se cruzo de brazos mientras que en su cara tenía un adorable puchero.

No tienes voz ni voto en esto Dame-Tsuna - le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

Claro que si, porque yo ..

¿Tu que? - le exigió con impaciencia, no le gustaba que el menor le diese la contraria.

YO ESTOY SALIENDO CON ALGUIEN- grito mientras su cara enrojecía y cerraba sus ojos, pero al abrirlos Reborn lo miraba con un aura asesina saliendo de el, quien lo aventó a la cama posicionándose encima de el.

Continuara ...

Avance

Es mentira, demuéstramelo

Y tu ¿Quien eres?

Mi nombre es Ryu y soy el novio de Tsuna 

Que lástima, tendrás que renunciar a él, porque yo no te dejaré ir, eres mio Tsuna


	5. Chapter 5

La situación se ha convertido en un tornado incomprensible para Tsuna quien se encuentra debajo de Reborn, el cual mantiene las manos las manos del castaño a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Es mentira- gruño mientras acercaba su rostro a Tsuna, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la cercanía del otro perdiéndose en sus ojos color onix, el sicario al salir de su reacción sonriente ladinamente- Entonces demuéstramelo.

¿Q- Que? - La voz aterciopelada de Reborn lo sacó de su embelesamiento, mientras que levantaba la cama, permitiendo que Tsuna se sentara en la misma.

Dije que me demuestre que se estas saliendo con alguien - exigió con una sonrisa de suficiencia, haciendo que el castaño mostrara un adorable retrato y sus facciones, lo cual es un renacimiento muy adorable como para resistir, pero Primero debe encargarse de los estorbos.

Esta bien- acepto Tsuna, no puede dejarse intimidar por el, jamas aceptaría un nuevo compromiso, mucho menos con ese hombre.

Con ese pensamiento en mente marcó un número que ya conocía de memoria, mientras que esperaba respuesta a un reborn que parecía calmado pero emitía una amenaza asesina a su alrededor lo cual provocó que Tsuna se tensara pero aún así no permitía dejarse intimidar por Reborn.

Hola caramelito : la voz del otro lado de la línea hizo un retroceso a la realidad, había olvidado por un momento que estaba en el teléfono.

H- Hola - tartamudeo- ¿Crees que puedes vernos ahora? - su voz sonaba impaciente debido a la presión que sintió gracias a Reborn

Claro pastelito - le contesto alegremente- pero ¿Estas bien ?, suenas extraño.

Ese comentario provocó que Tsuna se sintiera nervioso, no querida que pensara que algo andaba mal, por más cierto que fuera.

Si , todo esta bien solo que estoy muy emocionado de verte - dijo tratando de convencerlo con sus palabras y también a Reborn.

Bien, me alegra escuchar eso dulzura, estas en casa ¿cierto?, Porque me dirijía para allá antes de que me llamaras .

Si estoy en casa, entonces te espero aquí - al terminar la llamada volteo a ver a Reborn quien sigue en la misma posición para caminar cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados - El viene hacia aquí y espero que te convenza de dejarme en paz para siempre.

Reborn solo sonrió ladinamente tenia que admitir que su futuro esposo era divertido - Pensó acercándose a Tsuna quien había adoptado una actitud defensiva retrocediendo hasta topar con la pared - Que lastima tienés que renunciar a el, porque tú no te dejare ir eres mío Tsuna - le susurro al oído mientras que el adolescente sintió escalofríos recorre su cuerpo 

N- no déjame nunca lo aceptare - dijo mientras trataba de alejarse en vano de Reborn quien ya lo tenia presionado contra la pared y había seguido así, pero una bala roso su mejilla izquierda provocando que se alejara de Tsuna para esquivarla.

¿Quien eres? - pregunto al desconocido mientras sacaba con su mano derecha su pistola y con la otra mantiene a Tsuna abrazado a el.

El desconocido sonrió de lado. Mi nombre es Ryu, y sí no te importa. ¿Podrías dejar de abrazar a mi novio? - mas que pregunta, fue una orden.

Reborn sonrió con malicia e ignorando al recién llegado llamo a Tsuna quien volteó a verlo no pudo reaccionar a que los labios del asesino se han posado sobre los suyos, al terminar el beso el pobre se quedó en shock aun en ese estado pudo escuchar un Reborn decir- Chaos mi nombre es Reborn, y soy el prometido de Tsuna.

Continuara ..............

Avance 

no ves que tsuna te odia deberías desaparecer de su vida 

a sus ordenes Reborn-san 

DEJEME SERVIRLE DECIMO


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas advertencias acerca de este capítulo incluyen palabras altisonantes, mención de abuso físico y psicológico.

Al día siguiente se podía observar a un castaño avergonzado y con un adorable puchero dirigiéndose a la escuela, el culpable de su mal humor no era otro sino su prometido, ya que para Tsuna las cosas se complicaron con la aparición de Ryu en su casa el día de ayer, tal vez no fue buena idea llamarlo ya que la situación solo empeoró.

Escena retrospectiva

Chaos mi nombre es Reborn, y soy el prometido de Tsuna 

El castaño aun se encuentran aturdido por el beso que recibió de Reborn cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba hasta chocar con su pecho, manteniendo apresada su cintura, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Ryu quien miraba con furia a Reborn mientras emanaba un aura amenazante . 

Como si me importara conocer tu nombre, no voy a permitir que un hombre como tu se acerque a Tsuna, así que tendré que deshacerme de ti

Lastima que solo tu pienses eso, pero no me rebajaré a tu nivel, solo te diré que tu no puedes impedir nuestro compromiso - Dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba la mano del pequeño castaño y lo obligaba a regresar a su lado, mientras que Tsuna aún se están en un limbo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Tsuna es mi novio por si no te has enterado - Respondió mientras trataba de tomar él brazo de Tsuna sin mucho éxito.

Mientras tanto Tsuna quien se encuentran en brazos de Reborn salió de su estupor tratando de zafarse del agarre del pelinegro- Suéltame - le exigió con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, cuando al fin logro zafarse corrió a refugiarse detrás de Ryu quien tenia una sonrisa arrogante .

Al instante el pelinegro desenfundo su arma y apunto al contrario quien seguía sonriendo, cuando de repente la atmósfera dentro del cuarto se vio afectado por Nana la Madre de Tsuna quien ingresaba a la habitación con una bandeja de bocadillos y Té - Tsu-kun les traigo bocadillos- dijo la castaña sonriendo sin percatarse de nada.

Gracias Mamma - Dijo Reborn mientras desaparecía el arma, se acerco a Nana para tomar la bandeja de bocadillos mientras que la castaña depositaba la taza de te en la mesita de centro en el cuarto .

Ara Reborn-kun que yerno tan caballeroso, estoy tan feliz de dejar a Tsu-kun a tu cargo- mientras hablaba un aura de felicidad la rodeaba perdiéndose en su propio mundo de fantasía , pero de repente su aura cambio a una mas terrorífica - pero si haces daño a mi pequeño hijo te castrare con uno de los cuchillos de la cocina.

Despreocúpese Nana-san yo jamas le haría nada a Tsuna que el no quisiese- Respondió el azabache mientras lanzaba una mirada coqueta hacia Tsuna.

Inmediatamente el aura amenazante alrededor de Nana se disipo para dar paso a su habitual alegría- Que bueno entonces todo arreglado anunciaremos su compromiso dentro de una semana, viajaremos a Italia con tu abuelo y lo haremos oficial, kya !!! Que emoción¡¡¡ - Chillo la castaña mientras salía del cuarto y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación del castaño menor las tres personas que se encontraban dentro tenían reacciones diferentes, Ryu estaba hecho una fiera por lo anteriormente mencionado, Reborn sonreía con arrogancia y Tsuna pues estaba en blanco aunque ya esperaba que su madre aceptase a Reborn nunca pensó que ella misma sería quien propusiese el anuncio de su compromiso, no después de lo que había ocurrido con el anterior compromiso de Tsuna.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo al respecto el celular de Ryu sonó interrumpiendo la atmósfera del lugar, el mencionado contesto molesto debido a la interrupción.

Si que pasa Kyoya, ¿Unos maleantes en la escuela a estas horas ?, de acuerdo voy para allá - Colgó el celular con algo de molestia ya que aunque quisiese negarse a ir sabia que sería inútil debido a que el prefecto podría ser muy insistente.

Tsuna debo irme, pero no te preocupes regresare - hablo con una voz suave pero al mirar a Reborn su tono cambio- En cuanto a ti ni creas que hemos terminado este compromiso no se realizará, te lo aseguro.

En cuanto Ryu abandono la habitación el silencio volvió a reinar pero esta vez fue Reborn quien lo rompió- Bien Tsuna aun me debes una charla pero ya es tarde así que descansa hablaremos mañana por la mañana antes de que vayas a la escuela.

No tengo nada que hablar contigo ya te lo dije no nos casaremos eso jamas sucederá así que regresa por donde viniste- contraataco el castaño con un tono de enfado.

Ante la respuesta de Tsuna, el azabache sonrió de lado mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y alzaba su mentón con su mano.

Recuerda que no solo estoy aquí para convertirme en tu esposos sino también ara hacer de ti el mejor jefe de Vongola.- Al instante soltó a Tsuna y salio de la habitación no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de suficiencia al castaño, quien al encontrase solo suspiro sabiendo que no se desharía tan fácil del sicario, pero eso no significaba que fue imposible, con ese pensamiento en mente se acostó a dormir.

Temprano al día siguiente Tsuna despertó con la esperanza de librarse de la charla con Reborn lo cual no funciono, ya que el azabache le abordo en las escaleras, obligandolo a escuchar la historia del porque el debe ser el décimo Vongola, pero la cereza del pastel fue cuando su madre les pidió una fotografía juntos para recordar la ocasión, Reborn aprovechándose de la situación tomo a Tsuna de la cintura y acuno su mano derecha en el rostro del castaño plantandole un beso mientras Nana chillaba de emoción tomando fotos.

Cuando Tsuna salió de su impresión empujo a Reborn y salio corriendo de su casa con dirección a su escuela, lamentablemente olvido su mochila.

Fin del Flasback

Al llegar a la escuela el pequeño castaño aún no podría superar la vergüenza, caminaba distraído en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando una persona le puso el pie provocando que cayera de bruces frente a los alumnos que ingresaban al plantel.

Repentinamente los alumnos comenzaron a burlarse de el, con cuidado trato de levantarse del piso aguantando la vergüenza y la rabia que sintió cuando sintió que alguien lo ayudaba a incorporarse, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de uno de sus mejores amigos Yamamoto Takeshi, a quien conocía desde la infancia, le sonrío dulcemente agradeciendo su ayuda, yamamoto también sonrío. 

¡Que tiernos¡, el dame y su incompetente perro fiel, son adorables- se escucho una voz aguda entre los estudiantes quienes inmediatamente comenzaron a reír tras el comentario de una chica quien aunque su cara parecía angelical, mostraba una sonrisa burlona hacia los dos chicos

Esa zorra debió haberlo seducido con su cuerpo- menciono otra chica a su lado- ¿Cuantas veces has estado en su cama gimiendo su nombre sucia perra? - dichos comentarios provocaron que los estudiantes volvieran a mofarse de ambos. 

Mientras que las burlas seguían Yamamoto trato de defender a Tsuna, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza caminando en dirección a la escuela, no iba dejarse intimidar por ellos, pero solo alcanzo a dar unos pasos cuando un chico le tiro al piso, sin dar tiempo a Takeshi a reaccionar comenzó a golpearlo al mismo tiempo que sus amigos sostenían al moreno para evitar que se acercase a ellos.

Los golpes llegaban desde todas direcciones ya que otros estudiantes se han unido, cuando uno de ellos estaba apunto de pisar la mano de Tsuna fue lanzado hacia una pared cercana con con fuerza, Tsuna alzo la mirada para descubrir que fue Kyoya quien lo había salvado, el pequeño moreno le sonrió débilmente desde el suelo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, aprovechando que sus agresores con retrocedido asustado por temible prefecto de Namimori.

Si no se dirigen rápidamente a sus clases serán mordidos hasta la muerte- siseo kyoya

La multitud petrificada que se había reunido a ver el espectáculo rápidamente se movió para ingresar a su aulas, pasando de largo a Tusna, Yamamoto y Kyioya. El último al percatarse de que ya todos se ha retirado, se acerco al pequeño cuerpo que trataba inútilmente de levantarse del piso, sin decir una palabra lo levanto en brazos dirigiéndose a la enfermería seguido de Takeshi. Mientras esto ocurría ninguno se percato de la mirada hostil de la chica que había comenzado, parece que su plan había fallado nuevamente, se suponía que mantendría alejado al prefecto durante unos días para poder romper a Tsuna.

Molesta se mordió el dedo pulgar mientras planeaba su próximo movimiento, inadvertido para todos cierto Hitman se encontró en las sombras y había presenciado todo, sus manos se apretaron en furia prometiendo buscar venganza contra aquellos que lastimaron a su pequeño cielo.


End file.
